Siempre la familia
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de los hermanos Pevensie a lo largo de sus vidas. Disclaimer: Nada de Las Crónicas de Narnia me pertenece.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tiene un hermano **

Es pequeño y tan blanco que le recuerda a la nieve, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos más oscuros de la familia. Se llama Edmund.

Le sigue a todas partes y le imita en todo. A Peter le gusta enseñarle juegos nuevos y quedarse con él hasta que es hora de irse a dormir.

Edmund le mira con ojos grandes y manos sucias en la boca, esperando que juegue con él. Peter le enseña a jugar a pelota y deja a sus hermanas jugando con muñecas con su madre en la cocina.

Cuando su madre va a buscarlos a la hora de cenar, los dos están llenos de barro con sonrisas en la boca.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Lucy cree**

Susan lee un cuento a sus hermanos desde el sillón de la sala de estar. Lucy y Peter la escuchan atentamente sentados en la alfombra raída del suelo y, aunque Edward está en la otra punta de la sala, Peter cree que también está escuchando.

El protagonista no pasa por un buen momento y Lucy esta desolada, Peter la reconforta y Susan dice que _solo_ son cuentos. Y es entonces cuando Peter oye a Edmund bufar y ve como sale de la habitación, rodando los ojos. Peter se enfada.

Lucy pide a Susan que siga leyendo, desea al aventurero buena suerte, dice está segura de que cumplirá su cometido y vuelve a sentarse junto a Peter, esperando la continuación de las aventuras del valiente protagonista.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Susan calla**

A Susan le queda relegado el papel de leer los cuentos, sus hermanos se reúnen a su alrededor y escuchan como habla de las fantásticas aventuras de algún caballero de armadura dorada.

Ve como Edmund y Peter discuten y como Lucy llora, Peter se enfada, como siempre y Edmund se va solo a su habitación. Se sienta en el sillón de siempre y cuando Lucy le pide un cuento, ella lo lee. Más tarde, cuando el cuento se haya acabado y Edmund baje, se quedaran los dos solos, sin decir nada. Entonces Susan pensará que lo prefiere así, sin palabras.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Edmund va al colegio**

Edmund lleva la camisa por fuera de los pantalones –y eso a su madre no le gusta –y se pelea con chicos mayores que él. Discute con Peter, tira de las coletas de Lucy y contesta mal a mamá. Peter no lo entiende y siempre se enfada con él, Susan no dice nada y Lucy solo es una niña pequeña que no entiende nada.

El colegio es nuevo; edificio nuevo y gente nueva. No tiene amigos y se meten con él. Le molestan demasiadas cosas: no le gusta que le digan que tiene que hacer, no le gusta que hablen mal de él a sus espaldas y sobre todo, no le gusta su nueva vida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**El hermano mayor**

Peter es el mayor y tiene que cuidar de sus hermanos. Lucy es una niña soñadora y hay que mantenerla vigilada para que no se acerque a algún animal peligroso, Susan lee libros y está tranquila sentada en uno de los sillones o ayuda a su madre en la cocina.

Tiene un problema con Edmund. No le hace caso, lo ignora.

¡Él es el mayor y manda! Tiene que vigilar que no les pase nada, es su responsabilidad. Es como una regla impuesta por el mismo Dios y Edmund parece no entenderla.

¿Cómo va a protegerlo si no lo entiende?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Narnia**

Había nieve por todas partes pero incluso así, era lo más bonito que habían visto nunca. Ahora que todo vuelve a florecer y el blanco desaparece dejando el paso a otros miles de colores saben que ya nunca volverán a ver nada tan hermoso.

Cair Paravel es su casa y conocen cada rincón del castillo de memoria. Se despiertan con el canto de las flores del jardín y se duermen con el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Organizan y asisten a fiestas, escuchan las quejas de sus habitantes, luchan por su gente.

Es una vida nueva, pero es como si lo hubieran estado haciendo desde siempre, como si hubiesen nacido para reinar. Están tan concentrados en los placeres – y obligaciones –que les da Narnia que casi no tienen tiempo para pensar en lo que tenían antes. _Casi._


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Valiente**

Otro caballero herido, un agujero que nunca desaparecerá debajo del corazón; _ha sido una daga,_ un brazo que no volverá nunca;_ lo ha causado un gigante._

A veces se asusta de lo rápido que distingue las heridas, pero afronta su temor y sigue andando por el prado que hace poco ha sido testigo de una batalla.

No encuentra a sus hermanos, está preocupada y quiere correr hasta encontrarlos. Pero no lo hace, se sienta al lado de un centauro con una espada atravesada en el estómago y, aunque no tiene las mejores herramientas, intenta curar la herida lo mejor que puede.


End file.
